


Frustrated Slayer

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy's horny and Giles isn't there. What's a Slayer to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustrated Slayer

"...so I won't be home for a few more days. Sorry about this. I love you."

Buffy sighed in frustration. Giles' message was not what she wanted to hear. He'd gone back down to London to take care of more Council business. Leaving her stuck in Bath, alone and horny. They'd been couply for a few months now but had only gotten as serious as smoochies and heavy petting. Seriously heavy petting.

She'd planned a big seduction; candles, wine, the works, when the Council called. Some thing with Potentials and trainee Watchers. Her plan had been blown all to hell and Buffy was left an unsatisfied Slayer. Even patrolling didn't help because the vamp population was virtually nonexistent here. She played the message again, just to hear his voice.

She didn't care about the words, just the tone. That husky, half tired timbre that caused shivers down her spine. She could just picture him sitting at his desk, all rumpled and sexy. He'd have the tie half undone, the shirt unbuttoned and untucked, his shoes off and his feet propped on the desk.

Then the last words repeated in that sexy mellow tone, "I love you." It made her melt and get more frustrated. She flopped onto the couch, running the image of Giles through her mind again. God she was horny! She laid back and closed her eyes, half dreaming. She'd walk into his office wearing a trench coat. She'd call his name and he'd look up with a curious question in his eyes. She'd walk into the room, closing and locking the door behind her.

Buffy quickly pulled off her top and shimmied out of her pants. If she was going to fantasize, she might as well be comfy. Back at the office, Giles would start to speak, but she'd silence him by opening her coat. All she was wearing were small scraps of black lace. He'd walk around the desk to where she was standing and grab hold of her. His large, strong hands would be rough against her skin. Buffy could feel the heat pooling at her center. He'd run his hands up her body, moving to cup her small breasts. He'd run his thumbs over the lace causing her nipples to harden.

Buffy bit her lip and moved her own hands to her torso. She hadn't worn a bra, so she could fondle herself freely. Imagining they were Giles' hands, she squeezed and pinched, writhing in desire. Her right hand wandered lower as the left continued to fondle her breasts.

In her mind, Giles pushed her against the desk as he placed kisses up and down her chest. He'd take one nipple in his mouth, sucking it gently before turning to the other. Meanwhile his hands would travel down along her hips, leaving goose bumps in their wake. She shivered as her own hands mimicked her fantasy. He'd push aside the thin fabric of her thong to tease her womanhood. With slow steady fingers, he entered her, making her moan. Buffy whimpered as her own fingers found herself wet and eager for Giles. She pushed a finger in, imagining it was the long slender digit of her Watcher.

He'd rip off her panties and plunge several more fingers into her as his mouth ravished hers. Her own hand couldn't move fast enough. He'd thrust harder and harder as she rushed towards the edge. She'd beg and plead until he used his thumb to rub across her clit.

Buffy's own thumb followed her fantasy and she careened into ecstasy, calling out his name. The fantasy faded and she tumbled down slowly. Then she felt the stirrings of desire again as hands caressed her, hands that weren't her own. Her eyes flew open.

"Giles!"

"Passed the work onto Wesley. I needed to be with you luv," he growled as he pushed a finger into her core. "Been busy?"

"Oh, God, don't stop," she moaned as he moved his lips across her stomach.

He looked at her, eyes gleaming wickedly.

"Shall we continue this somewhere more comfortable?"

All she could say was "Please."

He swept her up into his arms and carried her off to the bedroom.


End file.
